Une nouvelle histoire
by Lanyiah96
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que l'amour pur ? Avoir un petit ami, emménager ensemble, se marier, avoir des enfants ? Cet amour-là est ennuyeux, classique. - Tu es folle ! - Justement, la folie est la forme d'amour la plus pure que je connaisse." Vingt ans après les aventures du célèbre Harry Potter, une nouvelle génération de sorciers fait face aux troubles de leurs sentiments nouveaux.. YURI/YAOI


_J'aime les histoires d'amour, j'aime l'univers d'Harry Potter, j'aime créer des personnages. Alors j'ai fait un mix de tout ça, et voilà ce que ça donne ! J'espère que ça te plaira, toi lecteur/lectrice, et que tu excuseras mes éventuelles fautes de frappe._

 ** _Disclamer : merci à J.K. Rowling d'avoir créé un univers magique servant de terrain de jeu aux personnages de cette histoire !_**

 _Lanyiah_

* * *

\- Apparemment, elle viendrait de Mahoutokoro !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de proclamer cette phrase. Dans le 3ème wagon du Poudlard Express, la tension était à son comble.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, Hortense ? Demanda un garçon joufflu prêt de la fenêtre.

\- Un bon journaliste ne révèle jamais ses sources, Arthur ! Répliqua ladite Hortense.

Elle laissa échapper un rire discret, tout en repoussant une longue mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Arquant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, elle vit avec satisfaction que tout le monde autour d'elle était pendu à ses lèvres. Elle continua :

\- A ce qu'il paraît, ils n'ont pas le système de maisons, comme chez nous, alors elle va devoir passer sous le Choixpeau. A seize ans, vous imaginez ! Elle dépassera tous les premières années de trois têtes !

\- Ça va faire tâche ! Dit en riant Crystal, la meilleure amie d'Hortense.

\- Après, ça dépend, tous les asiats sont petits ! C'est parce qu'ils doivent manger le riz comme ça ...

Arthur se voûta en faisant semblant de manger un bol de riz imaginaire et en agrémentant son imitation de « Ching, chong, hm ce riz é dé-li-cieux ! »

Le groupe entier pouffa de rire. Seule une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, assise en face de lui, ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part à la « plaisanterie ».

\- N'importe quoi.

La mine renfrognée, elle toisa le garçon joufflu en claquant sa langue.

\- Rhoh ça va Flo, c'était pour rire, dit Hortense en levant les yeux au ciel.

Florence Donnelly dévisagea sa grande sœur et referma le livre posé sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas rare qu'un désaccord naisse entre elles, mais habituellement, il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour, et surtout pas des amis d'Hortense, tous Serpentards. Elle sentait bien que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle n'aurait jamais la majorité dans son camp.

\- Laisse tomber Tance, dit Crystal. Les Serdaigles ne doivent pas bien saisir le sens de l'humour, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont pète-culs.

Nouvelle salve de rire, qui fit virer le teint de Florence au cramoisi. Même Hortense cachait son sourire derrière sa main. C'en fut trop pour la plus jeune des sœurs, qui se leva d'un bon, attrapa son sac à main et sortit du compartiment sans un mot. Elle entendit la voix faussement étonnée de Crystal derrière elle : « Et bien qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle est vexée ? ». Elle fulmina en silence.

Florence marcha quelques instants dans le couloir et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, le paysage écossais défilant devant elle.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, Florence Donnelly était une jeune fille tout à fait normale, si on excepte le fait qu'elle soit née dans une famille de sorciers et qu'elle soit dotée, elle aussi, de pouvoirs magiques. Assez discrète, elle avait développé un goût prononcé pour les histoires en tous genres : contes, nouvelles, romans, biographies ... Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à les compter, vers l'âge de douze ans, elle se souvenait avoir lu plus de deux cents quatre-vingts romans. Elle aimait s'imaginer dans les aventures qu'elle lisait avidement, le soir, à la lumière d'une bougie : rencontrer Merlin au détour d'une taverne, secourir la belle princesse Yseult à l'aide de sa baguette magique, ou encore vaincre Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir, décédé vingt-et-un ans auparavant.

 _« Ce n'est pas en ayant le nez dans tes bouquins que tu feras quelque chose de ta vie. »_

Elle secoua la tête rapidement pour chasser cette voix de sa tête.

Cette voix, c'était celle de sa mère. Claire Donnelly.

Florence et elle n'avaient jamais plus l'occasion de se parler normalement sans se disputer. Depuis que sa sœur Hortense avait obtenu toutes ses BUSE, avec des notes variant entre « Optimal » et « Effort Exceptionnel », et que son grand frère Maxence était devenu préfet-en-chef, Florence vivait sous la pression que lui infligeait Claire pour qu'elle suive l'exemple de ses aînés. Elle avait passé l'été entier avec sa mère sur son dos, ne cessant de critiquer tout ce qu'elle faisait.

 _« Arrête de lire cette stupide histoire d'amour, concentre-toi plutôt sur tes livres d'écoles et prends de l'avance. Tu passes tes BUSE cette année, je veux que tu réussisses. »_

 _« Va faire du sport ! Entraîne-toi donc au Quiddich, comme Maxence, ça lui fait une forme olympique ! »_

 _« Ne mange pas autant, tu vas grossir ! Prends exemple sur ta sœur, regarde comme elle est fine ! »_

Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage de Florence, qui laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage vallonné qu'offrait la fenêtre. Elle étouffait. Même en ayant quitté la maison familiale, elle ressentait encore la pression que lui mettait sa mère à distance.

\- Florence !

Elle se retourna rapidement en entendant la voix enraillée derrière elle. Une grande fille au yeux verts et aux taches de rousseur lui souriait amicalement. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur marron chocolat, semblaient ne plus avoir été peignés depuis quelques semaines et faisaient deux fois le volume de sa tête. Elle tenait dans les mains un appareil photo de sorciers et photographia Florence à l'instant où elle se retourna.

\- Oh, salut, Kelly ... marmonna-t-elle en clignant des yeux pour chasser le flash qui s'était incrusté dans son champ de vision. Comment étaient tes vacances ?

\- Pas trop mal ! Répondit Kelly. On est allés rendre visite à ma famille au Canada avec mes parents, c'était chouette. J'ai ramené des tonnes de beurre de cacahuète ! Tu savais que les canadiens l'ensorcellent pour pouvoir en manger autant qu'on veut sans grossir ? C'est dingue non ?

\- Ah euh oui, en effet ...

\- Ma mère en était folle, elle a dû en ramener une valise entière ! Elle qui était assez réticente à la magie au début, elle commence à y trouver des avantages !

\- C'est vrai que par rapport à ta première année, ça a bien changé !

Florence sourit en se remémorant dans ce même train quatre ans plus tôt. Elle avait rencontré Kelly Tyson dans un compartiment vide, terrorisée. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient déjà indomptables à l'époque, et lorsque Florence s'était assise en face d'elle, elle l'avait bombardée de questions sur le monde sorcier et la magie. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Florence avait découvert que la jeune bouclée était une enfant de moldus, et qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde de la sorcellerie. Prise d'affection pour cette adolescente échevelée à qui elle devait tout apprendre, Florence devint rapidement son amie.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix cassée la sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Euh, désolée ... tu disais .. ?

\- T'es chiante à écouter un mot sur dix ! Je te demandais où tu étais assise, parce que Andy voulait te voir.

\- Ah oui ? Il te l'a dit ?

\- Nan il m'a envoyé un hibou depuis son compartiment jusqu'au mien tiens.

\- Mais, arrête de te foutre de moi !

Florence sourit en poussant son amie, qui fit mine de tomber en hurlant de douleur, des « oooh pauvre de moi ! » et des « Florence Donnelly a osé lever la main sur moi ! Je vais mouriiiiiir » éclatèrent dans le wagon, intriguant plusieurs élèves des compartiments voisins qui passèrent leurs têtes par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des rires et des gloussements commencèrent à fuser, ce qui rendit la jeune Serdaigle rouge de honte. Elle laissa son amie se lamenter bruyamment et partit à la recherche de Andy Fletcher.

Être laissée ainsi en arrière ne plût pas du tout à Kelly, qui, en deux temps trois mouvements, se releva et attrapa sa baguette cachée sous son pull. Avec un sourire provocateur, elle visa la jupe de Florence et cria :

 _\- Diffindo_!

Florence sentit alors son tour de taille se compresser sous l'effet du sort. Elle s'arrêta, jeta un rapide regard à sa jupe avant que celle-ci ne se déchire sur toute la couture, au niveau de sa cuisse, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la fit tomber au sol. De nouveaux rires fusèrent, et l'espace d'un instant, Florence haït de toutes ses forces la brune aux cheveux en pétard. Sa fierté reprenant le dessus, elle tira de son étui sa propre baguette magique, et visa la tête bouclée en invoquant une formule qu'elle avait lue quelques jours auparavant dans un ouvrage de son père :

 _\- Medusasortia_ !

Le sort atteint la chevelure ébouriffée de la brune. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, les longues ondulations marrons se transformèrent en serpents sombres à l'œil vif et hargneux. Sifflant autour de sa tête, ils commencèrent à descendre le long du visage criblé de taches de rousseurs. Kelly, horrifiée par cette vision un peu trop reptilienne à son goût, se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, et l'un des serpents en profita pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant d'essayer de se glisser dans la cavité buccale ...

\- Ça suffit ! _Finite_!

Un éclair argenté jaillit dans le compartiment. Florence ferma les yeux sous le choc et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle remarqua que sa jupe avait retrouvé son aspect initial. Elle regarda Kelly, incrédule : ses cheveux n'étaient plus des serpents énervés mais ils ondulaient à nouveau allègrement sur ses épaules.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je peux vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

Florence regarda la personne à la voix sévère qui venait de parler. Elle la reconnut immédiatement : ses cheveux argentés, ses épaules basses et son insigne de préfète brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine ne laissaient pas de place au doute : il s'agissait de Ingrid Steinkholm, élève de sixième année chez Serdaigle et, surtout, la préfète la plus stricte de Poudlard. Florence et Kelly se levèrent d'un bond.

\- Euh, je ... commença la fille de moldus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se fit interrompre par la préfète.

\- Vous êtes au courant que le règlement interdit toute pratique de la magie en dehors de Poudlard pour les élèves de votre âge ?

\- Heum, moui, mais on est dans le train pour...

\- Le Poudlard express n'est pas sous la juridiction de Poudlard, à ce que je sache ! Tonna la voix forte et claire.

Les élèves aux alentours commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Florence put entendre des « Mais quelle rabat-joie ... », « Tout le monde utilise sa baguette dans le train ! » et autres « Pour une fois que y'avait une baston de meufs ! ».

\- Silence ! Retournez dans vos compartiments !

Tous obéirent dans la seconde. Ingrid Steinkholm s'approcha des deux jeunes filles, la mine renfrognée. En l'observant de plus près, Florence remarqua un grain de beauté sur le menton de la sixième année, ainsi que la douceur de ses traits. De longs cils clairs, une bouche ronde et rose, des cheveux couleur argent – hérités, d'après les rumeurs, d'une longue lignée de sorciers norvégiens elle se dit que cette fille avait tout pour être jolie, si seulement elle ne fronçait pas autant les sourcils et qu'elle ne se coiffait pas aussi sévèrement.

\- L'année n'a même pas encore commencé que vous voilà déjà à causer des problèmes ... soupira la préfète. Donnelly, tu sais que le sort que tu as utilisé est très dangereux ? Seuls les sorciers les plus expérimentés peuvent l'utiliser, et en de bonnes circonstances ! Si je n'avais pas annulé ta formule, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé ?

\- Désolée ... chuchota Florence en baissant les yeux.

\- Et toi, Kelly, tu ne trouves pas que ton sortilège est, de un, puéril, et de deux, dégradant ? D'accord Donnelly est ton amie, mais ce n'est pas une raison de la dévêtir de la sorte, et surtout pas devant tout le monde.

Florence tiqua en remarquant que la sixième année appelait son amie par son prénom, et non pas par son nom de famille, comme il était habituel pour elle. Elle regarda la brune, qui avait les joues oranges de honte et se mordait la lèvre où une petite blessure du serpent apparaissait.

\- Je devrais normalement en faire part à mon arrivée aux directeurs de maisons ...

\- Oh non surtout pas ! Supplia Kelly. Je ne veux pas démarrer l'année avec une retenue !

Les yeux gris d'Ingrid se posèrent sur la brune qui soutint son regard. Quelques secondes passèrent, silencieuses, sans qu'aucune des deux ne se détourne, et Florence sentit ses mains devenir moites sous cette atmosphère électrique.

Enfin, la sorcière aux cheveux clairs poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne pourrai pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, mais ... disons que je vous donne un avertissement. Pour cette fois.

Kelly et Florence, dont les respirations s'étaient coupées à cause du stress, prirent une grande bouffée d'air en souriant.

\- Mais si je revois l'une de vous dans une bagarre ou dans un duel non-autorisé, croyez-moi, je serai beaucoup moins laxiste.

\- Promis, Steinkholm, on sera sages ! Dit la brune passant une main dans sa crinière.

\- Oh, et puis, arrange-toi Kelly ! Tu as l'air de ressortir de la jungle, c'est n'importe quoi, rumina Ingrid.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de Florence, la préfète sortit sa baguette au manche d'ivoire et lança une incantation silencieuse. Les cheveux de Kelly se dressèrent sur sa tête, avant de glisser langoureusement sur ses épaules, lisses et brillants.

\- Comme ça, tu as plus l'air de ressembler à une élève digne de Poudlard. Ne me remercie pas, dit la sixième année avec un début de sourire, avant de faire volte-face.

\- Mais... Mais... C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi cette tronche que je me paie ?! Rugit la brune qui ne se reconnut pas en se regardant dans la vitre.

\- Tais-toi et filons !

Entraînant son amie par le bras, Florence sortit du wagon et se remit, enfin, à la recherche de son ami, Andy Fletcher.

\- Non mais elle se croit où, c'te préfète, pour me refaire un brushing ? Râla Kelly. J'ai l'air d'une ... Kardashian !

\- D'une quoi ?

\- D'accord elle est cool de rien signaler aux profs, mais de là à ... Nan mais pour qui elle se prend ?

\- Ce que je trouve étrange, dit doucement Florence, c'est que la plus stricte préfète de Poudlard nous laisse partir sans aucune sanction ...

\- Mouais. Elle doit être dans ses bons jours ...

La voix évasive, la fille de moldus détourna son regard vers le plafond et sembla soudain fortement excitée lorsqu'elles trouvèrent le bon compartiment.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage halé de Andy Fletcher lorsque la Serdaigle fit glisser la porte.

\- Florence ! Te voilà enfin !

Le garçon frêle aux cheveux bleu électrique se leva d'un bond et vint serrer son amie dans ses bras. Il portait déjà son uniforme sorcier et sa cravate aux couleurs des Poufsouffles chatouilla le nez de Florence.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu étais assise où ?

\- Avec ma sœur ... je ne vous avais pas vu monter, et puis j'étais ...

\- Plongée dans un bouquin, hein ? Interrompa-t-il.

\- Comme d'habitude ! Rit fortement Kelly.

La Serdaigle ne démentit pas et posa ses affaires sur la banquette avant de s'asseoir.

\- C'est quoi cette coupe, Kelly ? Demanda Andy en riant.

\- On a croisé Steinkholm, laisse tomber !

\- Steinkholm ? Et ça va, vous êtes vivantes ?

\- Bah si on excepte le fait que j'ai une tête de barbie, oui, bizarrement ! Répondit Kelly.

\- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, d'habitude, avec toi, c'est directement une retenue.

\- Oh, ça va hein !

Florence sourit en regardant ses amis se chamailler, puis elle laissa son regard parcourir le paysage par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se saisit lorsque Andy se rapprocha d'elle rapidement, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- Et tu sais qui m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi, Flo ?

\- Euh ... non ?

\- Peter Davidson. Il est passé tout à l'heure et il voulait te parler.

\- Ah .. ?

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je te parle de Peter Davidson ! Woohoo ! Tu te réveilles ?

\- Oh, ce connard ? Dit Kelly en nettoyant l'objectif de son appareil photo.

\- Connard, connard, il n'est pas si méchant que ça.

\- Il m'a dénoncée à Longdubat quand j'avais séché botanique, répondit la brune froidement.

\- Ça date de la deuxième année ! Tu es encore énervée à cause de ça ? Soupira Tom.

\- Bah ouais. Je suis rancunière.

\- Mais, pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

Un silence se fit dans le compartiment. Kelly et Andy échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- T'es sérieuse, meuf ? Dit la brune après un temps.

\- Il te court après depuis Noël dernier, enrichit le Poufsouffle. Il est courageux !

\- Mais, on ne se parle pratiquement pas ...

\- Rectification : TU ne lui parles pratiquement pas, s'exaspéra la fille de moldus. Le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu tenter de se rapprocher de toi et que tu l'as envoyé bouler ...

\- Mais, pas du tout !

Florence se mit à réfléchir aux quelques fois où Peter et elle avaient échangé plus de deux phrases à la suite, sans grand succès.

D'accord, il y avait bien eu cette fois où il lui avait demandé ses notes en Histoire de la Magie, et où elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à écouter en cours et qu'il ne devait pas se reposer sur les autres pour apprendre aussi cette fois où il lui avait proposé d'aller voir un match de Quiddich ensemble, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce sport ainsi que la fois où il lui avait questionné sur le livre qu'elle lisait, et qu'elle ne voulut pas lui répondre car il s'agissait d'un roman à l'eau de rose qu'elle adorait – mais dont elle avait secrètement honte.

\- Ah, maintenant que vous me le dites ...

\- Tu percutes enfin ?! Pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Kelly.

\- La championne de la Friendzone, sourit Andy.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il n'est pas assez explicite, aussi !

\- T'es surtout beaucoup plus attirée par ce qu'il se passe dans tes bouquins plutôt qu'aux sentiments de la vie réelle.

La phrase de son ami rendit Florence nerveuse. Sa mère le lui répétait sans cesse, et si même ses amis s'y mettaient, peut-être ... qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans .. ?

* * *

\- On se retrouve après la répartition, Flo ? Lança Kelly en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors.

Elle acquiesça en serrant fermement son livre caché son sa robe de sorcière. Elle fit un rapide signe de tête à Andy qui partait déjà rejoindre les Poufsouffles, avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la table assignée à sa propre maison. Sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit, elle s'assit et sortit son roman avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Florence n'aimait pas beaucoup la cérémonie qui suivait toujours le premier soir à Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle n'aimait généralement pas devoir passer plus d'une heure dans la Grande Salle, assise loin de ses amis. Dans ces cas-là, elle prenait soin à toujours emporter avec elle son livre du moment, et priait pour qu'on ne la remarque pas parmi le chahut de tous les élèves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières années entrèrent sous la douce mélodie de la chorale de Poudlard. Tous les élèves regardèrent avidement les nouveaux arrivants, excepté la petite Serdaigle aux cheveux châtains qui restait plongée dans sa fiction. Elle entendit vaguement la directrice, Minerva MacGonagall, réciter son habituel discours de bienvenue, d'une voix claire et distincte.

\- Votre maison sera pour vous comme un deuxième foyer, vous y rencontrerez des amis qui seront plus pour vous que de simples camarades, ils deviendront votre famille ...

Florence fit claquer sa langue par réflexe. Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. Pour elle, le fait de diviser les élèves en fonction de leurs caractères et aptitudes favorisait la ségrégation et le jugement. Combien de fois avait-elle pu entendre des remarques désobligeantes venant de sa sœur Hortense quant au fait qu'elle avait été répartie chez les Serdaigles. _« Nous sommes des Serpentards depuis des générations et des générations, et toi, tu vas chez les pètes-culs ! »_ lui dit la blonde le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard. _« Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer ! »_

Comme si elle l'avait fait exprès. Comme si elle l'avait choisi.

Depuis ce jour où le Choixpeau avait crié « Serdaigles ! » du haut de sa tête, Florence sentait un fossé se creuser entre elle et sa famille. Son père ne lui disait rien à ce propos, mais lorsqu'il racontait les exploits de la maison Serpentard autour du repas de Noël, elle se sentait exclue. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie proche de son aîné, Maxence, et le fait d'être dans deux maisons différentes n'aidait pas à diminuer cette distance. Quant à Hortense, ça lui faisait une excuse de plus pour la rabaisser devant ses amis.

Bizarrement, la seule à qui ça importait peu, c'était sa mère. Claire Donnelly n'avait, elle non plus, jamais été à Serpentard. Étant française d'origine, elle avait fait ses études à l'académie de Beauxbâtons et avait rencontré Donald Donnelly lors du tournois des Trois Sorciers, vingt-quatre ans plus tôt.

Florence fut sortie de sa lecture par la voix grave du Choixpeau qui entamait son habituelle chanson sur l'histoire de Poudlard et des quatre maisons. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, observant pour la première fois les nombreux élèves attentifs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondors, où Kelly enroulait machinalement une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle semblait captivée par la mélodie entamée par le Choixpeau. A sa droite, un garçon au teint sombre lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Florence le reconnu tout de suite : son regard vif, ses dents parfaitement alignées, ses cheveux noirs parsemés d'épis il était vrai que Peter Davidson possédait un charme naturel mais efficace. Il ressemblait même au héros romantique de la trilogie « La quête de Rheïam » que Florence adorait. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait jamais remarqué son intérêt pour elle .. ?

 _«_ _T'es surtout beaucoup plus attirée par ce qu'il se passe dans tes bouquins plutôt qu'aux sentiments de la vie réelle. »_

 _« Peut-être »_ , admit Florence.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que dans les livres qu'elle arrivait à éprouver des sentiments. Le battement de cœur, la respiration trop haute, les mains moites, le corps qui se tend de désir tout cela semblait magnifié dans les romans, comme si l'amour amenait à un état second, à un autre niveau inatteignable dans son quotidien actuel.

Des chuchotements émergèrent dans la grande salle lorsque vint la traditionnelle répartition des premières années. Florence cacha son livre sous sa robe de sorcière, et se décida à écouter. Elle remarqua les nouveaux élèves encore debout, stressés à l'idée d'être répartis. Tous semblaient si petits ! Si enfantins ... Sauf une. Dépassant de deux têtes ses camarades, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en nattes se démarquait du lot. Florence était assise trop loin pour voir son visage, elle ne voyait que son dos, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de cette fille attirait le regard malgré soi.

\- Ça doit être elle la Japonaise, dit Howard, un élève de troisième assis près de Florence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Japonaise ferait à Poudlard ? Demanda un autre élève grassouillet.

\- Aucune idée ... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été transférée de Mahoutokoro, c'est Hortense Donnelly qui me l'a dit ... Florence, comme c'est ta sœur, tu dois avoir des infos ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux bruits de couloirs, répliqua-t-elle.

La mine étonnée, les autres Serdaigles se détournèrent d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas leur réaction.

\- Joy Hammercat, Poufsouffle ! Cria le Choixpeau sur la tête d'une fillette blonde terrorisée.

\- Swan Kyoshima, appela la directrice.

La grande fille aux nattes s'avança. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret, elle dépassait facilement la professeure MacGonagall qui dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour la coiffer du Choixpeau.

Les chuchotements des élèves se transformèrent en brouhaha. Florence, elle, ne détacha pas son regard de la jeune fille. Elle apercevait maintenant sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux en amande, ses lèvres épaisses, ses lunettes aux montures noires qui étaient à la mode dans les années 2010. Elle remarqua ses épaules, trop hautes, ses mains enfoncées dans le bois du tabouret, ses pieds qui se tordaient en touchant le sol. Le rouge de ses joues, de ses oreilles, de son front. La pâleur de ses yeux. Le stress qu'elle devait ressentir, là, devant tout le monde, tout le monde qui parlait, parlait d'elle, la Japonaise de seize ans qui débarquait dans une nouvelle école de sorcellerie, dans un nouveau pays.

Florence eût mal à la poitrine rien qu'à la regarder.

\- Swan Kyoshima, Serdaigle !

La tablée des aigles se dressa comme un seul homme, applaudit, cria de joie pour accueillir la nouvelle élève. La sorcière aux cheveux châtains suivit le mouvement. Son livre, caché sous sa robe, glissa au sol.

Elle ne le remarqua pas.


End file.
